Ice fishermen usually heat their fishing houses by means of an infrared burner or portable camping stove of the type manufactured by Coleman. The stove burner is connected to a distribution pole which has a propane bottle mounted on top. The main problem with this arrangement is the danger of propane leakage.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a propane distribution pole which is mounted on a base and which has hose connections to the stove or burner, and also has hose connections to a propane tank which is located outside the fishing house. The pole has a sealed plug at the bottom where it fits into the base, and thus propane leakage is avoided.